Forgotten But Not Gone
by Kat the DragonQueen
Summary: Vegeta arrives on Earth, hiding out from Freiza. Nappa and Raditz make him go to highschool, him finding Raditz's long lost brother, Kakkarot, there... read and you'll find out... i suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1 Arrive and Meet

~* Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or anything else i use in this story, such as music, movies, ect... *~   
  
Walking down the windy street, Vegeta could see the new school on this alien planet he was going to. He knew he was lucky that he had survived the destruction of his home planet, but he didn't understand why Raditz and Nappa had been intent on getting him to go to a ningen school. He was the prince! He had no reason for ningen education, he had told them. They had just explained this would help him blend into the culture here. They were staying here, away from Frieza, so they could train and one day... Maybe soon, defeat the bastard. They had told Frieza they were heading to Assilian-sei, to see what resources they had there. It was a very powerful planet, and it was near the edges of Frieza's domain, so they had one soldier they knew and trusted tell Frieza they had gotten destroyed on that planet. He bought it. So now, they were here. Earth-sei, also known as Chikkyu-sei.   
  
It was rumored that Raditz's younger brother, Kakkarot, was here. They would search for him later. After they got 'adjusted'. They had arrived here only two days ago, right after hearing the incident with Vegeta-sei. They had gone shopping... Well, they had to mug a few people for money, but they only knocked them unconcious. Vegeta couldn't believe Earthling's clothes. They were so... Insane. He had taken a liking to some of them, but others were just... Weird. They researched up on Earth's schools, clothes, technology and such. He had a pretty good idea of what to do, but couldn't help but feel the slightest hint of nervousness.   
  
He was wearing really baggy blue jeans with a lot of pockets on the sides, them hanging low enough to see part of his black and blue boxers, his tail looped through the belt holes to hide it. Also, he was wearing a black t-shirt with 'You're laughing because I'm different, I'm laughing because you're all the same...'. Also, he had on a blue tribal thorn neclace and black shoes with blue outlining the designs. As he walked, his bookbag slung over one shoulder, he saw the ningens running, walking, skating, riding their bikes, and even skateboarding to the school he was to go to. It was only a block away, and already the girls started noticing him. He could hear them whispering as he walked bye, his senses sharper then any ningen could even think of them being. "Do you see that new guy?" He could hear them say. "He's so hott! I wonder what his names is..." 'Baka ningens... You have no idea...'   
  
He kept walking, paying no attention to the girls. As he got closer, he smelt something familiar. This planet had many different scents to it, he'd have to get use to it. But this... This was familiar... Oh, so familiar. He stopped for a second, seeing where the smell came from. School or not, this had to be investigated. As he sniffed around, people started staring at him. He didn't care, just concentrated where the smell came from. Finally, he pinpointed it. It was coming from right in front of the school. He ran, intent on discovering who exactly this scent belonged to.   
  
As he got closer, he saw the source of the scent. ~~  
  
~~Goku laid out in the grass, relaxed and tired. He had been having these strange dreams, and hadn't slept very well the past few days. He was waiting for his friends to arrive. They always came later than him, he was just an early riser. Class started in about a half an hour, even though everyone was almost here. People came early to hang out and talk, or just wake up. He had heard around that there was to be a new student coming today, and was hoping to get to meet him or her. Whoever it was.   
  
His tail twitched from the loop holes on his pants, wanting desperately to move. He had had a tail ever since he could remember. Why, he didnt know. He kind of figured he wasn't ningen, but wasn't sure what he was. His closest friends knew about this... But they didn't know either, and his best friend, Bulma, was a genious. He sighed, having been through this a thousand times in his head. He did wonder about this, and tried not to let it control his life on Earth. Even if he was an alien, this was his home.   
  
He sat up as he felt and smelt Bulma coming. She ran over to him, sitting beside him. "Hey, Goku-kun! You're always here so early..." She commented, panting from running.  
  
"I'm an early riser. I can't help it. Did you bring anything?" He asked, a certain innocence in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Here you go." She said, digging in her bookbag and pulling out a bag full of her mother's homemade cookies.  
  
"All right!" He snatched it up, opening the bag and emptying the contents of it in his mouth.   
  
"You're such a pig! I swear..." Bulma told him while watching him eat them in a disgusting display. After swallowing he smiled the famous 'Son' smile, his hand going behind his head out of habit. Suddenly a strangely familiar yet so unfamiliar scent came to Goku's nose. He sniffed around, Bulma giving him a strange look. "What are you doing?"   
  
"Sniffing." Goku answered, sniffing in the direction of the scent.   
  
"... Why?" She asked him.  
  
"This smell... It's so different... but familiar..." He told her honestly.  
  
"Ok... Now you're starting to freak me out, Goku..."   
  
"Sorry..." He told her, still sniffing. "But... It smells good..." He looked in the direction of the scent. Then, he saw him, the scent forgotten. He had never seen the kid before, but he felt like he knew him from somewhere. He was short, with long black flame-like hair, and handsome features. They locked eyes, both curious about the other.   
  
"Who is that?" Bulma asked Goku, looking at the person he was looking at.   
  
"I don't know... He must be new." Goku stated, eyes still locked.   
  
"Yea, and he's really hott..." She said, ogling the new kid. Goku felt a growl rise up in his throat, but surpressed it before anyone could hear. "Let's go meet him!" She said, grabbing Goku's arm and dragging him a long.   
  
"Hey!" Goku yelled, getting drug towards the new kid unwillingly. "But we gotta get to class!"   
  
"We have plenty of time before classes start! Besides, we could show him around. I mean, we are the 'cool' people, right?" Bulma said, half way joking.  
  
"Right... Whatever you say, Bulma..." Goku said, sarcastically.   
  
"Hi! I'm Bulma, and this is Goku. Are you new here?" Bulma chirped.   
  
"Yes." He answered in a raspy voice, examining Bulma carefully.  
  
"What's your name?" She asked.  
  
"Vegeta." Vegeta stated.  
  
"Oh. Well, Vegeta, do you want us to show you around to your classes?" She asked, batting her eyes at him. He scowled in response.   
  
"Bulma-san... Do you have to flirt with every guy you meet?" Goku asked, annoyed.  
  
"No. Only the cute ones." She said, winking at Vegeta. Vegeta scowled deeper, if possible.   
  
"Hey, do you know what class you have first? We can show you where it is.." Goku said, in a friendly voice.   
  
"Er... Algebra 1 b..." Vegeta said, looking at his schedule.   
  
"Hey! I have that too. You can just follow me, Bulma has Geometry first, so you don't have to worry about her." Bulma punched him in the shoulder for saying that. Goku laughed nervously, hand behind head. "Sorry."   
  
"Sure you are..." Bulma stormed off, playfully.   
  
"Heh heh... Come on, we should get to class." Goku stated, gesturing towards the school. He ran up to get is bookbag and guitar and then ran back to Vegeta. Then he began leading him into the highschool, seeing people he knew on the way and giving them high fives or pounds.~~  
  
~~'This guy's a Saiyan?! What a joke! He's too soft and innocent... Wait until Raditz and Nappa hear what the great 'Kakkarot' is like. He does have a certain quality about him, though. I just can't place my finger on it...' He watched as Goku gave people high fives or pounds or talked to them or just said hi. He seemed like a popular guy, but who knows. "Hey, Goku!" One particularly short and very bald ningen called out, running up to Goku. "Who's he?"   
  
"Krillin, this is Vegeta. He's new here. Vegeta, Krillin." Goku introduced. Krillin extended a hand to Vegeta, as if to shake hands. Vegeta looked at it with a quizzical look. People on Vegeta-sei, and even on Freiza's ship, never shook. They would mearly acknowledge eachother by a nod or maybe even ignore the other. They never shook. That was showing too much weakness, showing you actually trust someone to touch you. That could be a fatal mistake. you couldn't trust anybody on the ship, except for your own kind. On Vegeta-sei, you could only trust your family, sometimes not even them. That was how Vegeta was raised. Confused, Krillin took his hand back.   
  
"Ok... Well, it's nice to meet you, I guess... Goku, ChiChi told me to tell you that she wants to sit by you in the cafeteria at lunch. Man, I feel bad for you. You know she's obsessed with you." Krillin stated, turning back to Goku as he spoke.  
  
"Yeah I know. Well, we better get to class. the bell's goin' ta ring in like three minutes. I'll see ya later Krillin!" Goku said, waving as he left. Vegeta followed, not paying mind to even say bye to 'the bald one'. He could here Krillin mumbling "That guy was rude... Why is Goku being so nice to him?" as clearly as a human could here a shout in is ear. 'Unless, of course, they were deaf.' Vegeta could never understand how humans could be deaf. In the Saiyan race, being deaf was as rare as being born without a tail, being a mute, and not being able to see. Only about 1 in 10,000,000 Saiyans were ever any of those. Of course, Saiyan's bodies were a lot more evolved then human's, even if they were quite primitive.   
  
Goku stopped in front of the classroom door, about to go in when Vegeta pulled him aside. "I have another idea." He hit him in exactly the right spot to knock him out on the neck. Goku sat, stunned for a moment, before falling over, completely unconcious, dropping his guitar. Vegeta picked him up, somehow placing him over his shoulder, then picked up his guitar, leaving the school through the door at the end of the hallway. 'Fuck school, I have to show him to Raditz...'   
  
^~well... that's the end of chapter one... i've been workin on this for a while, and i think it turned out ok... tell me whatcha think and if i should continue or not... well, if i should post or not... i like it a lot and probably post neway, but opinions are appreciated... and so u know, it most likely will be a G/V pairing... hope you like it though! Kat~^ 


	2. Chapter 2 Truths Found

^~i don't own anything i use in this story including music, movies, and the show dbz~^  
  
Goku slowly drifted back into conciousness, his eyes opening slightly, his vision blurry at the moment. The back of his head hurt like heck, seeming to spread throughout his entire head and throb constantly. He groaned, cursing lightly in a language that he had known since he was a kid, having no idea what it was, of course. It sounded like growling, almost, but a little more civilized. Only a little. Goku usually compared it to the weird growling like parts in some Korn songs that the lead singer did. In fact, it was almost exactly like that. Goku had his suspicions of the lead singer, but always thought of himself as insane for even thinking he, or any other person, was an alien. But he did believe it. He just knew he didn't belong on Chikkyu-sei, somehow he knew.  
  
He heard voices around him, but couldn't hear them clearly. He sat up, his head protesting by throbbing violently. His tail twitched, seeming to have gotten free from the loopholes. "Seems like you did a little bit of damage to him, Vegeta. How hard did you hit him?" A deep, rough voice asked.   
  
"I didn't hit him that hard. Only enough to knock him out. I didn't know he'd be out for the whole day." He could hear Vegeta say.  
  
'For the whole day?!' Goku thought, shaking his head to clear it and maybe get rid of the blurry vision. He blinked a couple of times, it starting to clear up and focus. He looks around, seeing a man standing by him with long, thick black hair and black eyes. From what Goku could see, he looked a little familiar, but he had no idea of from where. He also saw a huge, bulky bald guy with a black mustache. He was leaning over to fit in this room standing. Besides the people in it, the room was filled with furniture and decorations. The room was painted a darker blue, the carpet light blue along with the ceiling. The furniture was either black leather or a really dark color. In the corner of the room was Vegeta, leaning on the wall, holding Goku's guitar and seeming to mess with it. Goku jumped up, his headache and fuzziness suddenly forgotten.   
  
"Hey! That's MY guitar! Leave it alone!!" Goku seemed to just appear in front of Vegeta, taking the guitar, glaring, and then disappeared back to the bed he had been laying on. Vegeta blinked a couple times, stunned for a second, then he regain his composture and scowled. Goku was looking at his guitar closely, checking for fingerprints or scratches.   
  
"So, you're awake." He stated simpley.   
  
"Yeah... Why'd you knock me out?! And who are these people?!" Goku shouted, still inspecting his guitar.   
  
"Calm down." Vegeta demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Calm down?!" Goku put his guitar down. "How can I be calm?!" He got off the bed, walking over to Vegeta. "You just knocked me out for a reason I don't know of then You brought me here with these weird people, expecting me to be calm!!" He walked closer to Vegeta, Vegeta not moving. "Plus, You still haven't answered me!! And You Took My Guitar Without Permission! You Expect Me To Be Calm?! Now, Tell Me Why I'm Here!!" Goku yelled, fisting Vegeta's shirt in his hand and lifting him off the ground, pressing him against the wall, the wall creaking. Goku sighed, he had just given himself a headache.~~  
  
~~Vegeta gulped, looking to Nappa and Raditz for help. They got up, Raditz grabbing Kakkarot and setting him on a chair, Nappa making sure he didn't move. 'Damn, he's strong... Now I see how he's Saiyan.' Raditz laughed a little, out of his own little musings, I suppose. "Why are you laughing?" Vegeta askedr him, growling.   
  
"He reminds me of our father." Raditz told him truthfully. Vegeta nodded in understanding, seeing the likeness in looks and personality. Bardock had a way of getting things out of people. And he usually succeeded. Vegeta sighed, thinking of a way to explain this to Kakkarot. "So... You want to know why you're here?" He asks him. Goku nods, calmed down a bit. "Well, you see, you're a Saiyan." Confusion and understanding suddenly flashed in Goku's eyes, Vegeta seeing it and understanding why. He explained to Goku about the Saiyan race, and how they were under Frieza's control, and how and why he had been sent there as a child. Nappa and Raditz helped out at spots Vegeta couldn't explain, and Goku would ask questions or state something.   
  
They talked like that for hours, Goku coming to loosen up around them and they seemed to loosen up, also. Finally, it was about 4:00 in the morning and they decided to go to sleep. Goku slept there for the night, since it was a Friday night, luckily, and he lived alone in his apartment, so it didn't matter if he stayed there. He slept in the bed he had been in when he woke up, which was also Vegeta's bed. Raditz and Nappa had their own room, and they didn't have any extra blankets or pillows, so Vegeta, uncharacteristically, let him stay in his bed. Something about Goku fascinated Vegeta, and he felt like he had a connection with him already. He didn't want to acknowledge it, but deep inside his mind he knew what he felt. Like it or not, he was already connected to the third class.   
  
"Hey, Vegeta" Goku asked quietly.  
  
"What is it?" Vegeta growled lightly.  
  
"... Nothing..." Goku turned on his side, away from the Prince.   
  
"Hn..." Vegeta also turned on his side, but facing Goku's back. In the mode between sleep and awake, Vegeta felt something warm and fuzzy intertwine with his tail. He opened his eyes to his his tail, laying in front of him, intertwined with Kakkarots' that was behind him. 'That's weird... Usually only mated Saiyan's tails intertwined.' He thought sleepily, yawning and curling up contently. 'Oh well...' He was far too tired to think about it at the moment. He drifted to sleep, purring softly.   
  
  
  
The next morning, Vegeta woke up to a strange noise. He had no idea what it was, and he couldn't describe it either. He sat up, eyes still closed, and stretched, then rubbed his eyes open, his tail wagging slightly. He looked around, noticing Kakkarot was out of the bed. He looked into the direction of the noise, seeing Kakkarot in a nearby chair, messing with his 'guitar', as he called it. It was what was making that noise. Vegeta had never heard anything like it. He watched Goku play intensly, completely fascinated by it, Goku not even noticing Vegeta was up. He started singing softly to the song, remembering the song by heart.   
  
"I can't find the rhyme in all my reason, lost sense of time and all seasons, feel I've been beaten down, by the words of men who have no ground, can't sleep beneath the tree of wisdom, when your axe has cut the roots that feed them, forked tongues in bitter mouths, can drive a man to bleed from the inside out... What if you did? What if you lied? What if I avenge? What if eye for an eye?" He stopped, pausing for a second, then continuing on with a harder tone and quality to it. He began singing this one too.   
  
"I'm so happy, 'cause today I found my friends, they're in my head. I'm so ugly, but that's ok 'cause so are you. We've broke our mirrors. Sunday mornin', is everyday for all I care. I'm not scared. Light my candles, in a daze 'cause I found God. Yeah, yeah... Yeah yeah.. Yeah, hey hey hey... Yeah, yeah... Yeah! I'm so lonely, but that's ok. I shaved my head. I'm not sad. And just maybe, I'm to blame for all I've heard. I'm not sure. I'm so horny, but that's ok, my will is good... Yeah, yeah... Yeah, yeah... Yeah, hey, hey, hey... Yeah, yeah... Yeah! I like it, I'm not gonna crack. I miss you, I'm not gonna crack. I love you, I'm not gonna crack. I kill you, I'm not gonna crack..." He trailed off of that also. Vegeta was in awe, never hearing anything like that. Goku looked over to the bed, seeing Vegeta was up. He blushed a little, not used to people listening to him play his guitar.   
  
"What is that again?" Vegeta asked, forgetting his composure and looking like a little kid who just found the greastest toy in the world. Even though Vegeta was only around 17, he had been through more then most people, even most Saiyans, had in a lifetime. He had never really had a childhood, having been training through most of it. Sometimes, on very rare occasions, it would come back to haunt him. Like now.  
  
"It's a guitar... Haven't you ever seen one?" Goku asked, not believing someone could not have seen a guitar before, temperarily forgetting this was a Saiyan who was born and raised in space, not on Earth.  
  
Vegeta shook his head. He had regained his composure by now, and now looked emotionless. "You forget, baka, that I wasn't raised on Chikkyu-sei."  
  
"Oh, yeah..." Goku said, giving his 'Son' smile and putting his hand behind his head. "Well... What are we doing today?" He asked, packing away his 'guitar'.   
  
"I don't know." Vegeta replied curtly.   
  
"Do you think we could stop by my friend Bulma's house today? I need to talk with her." He asked, standing up.  
  
"I suppose... You mean the blue haired onna?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yeah." Goku answered happily.  
  
"Oh great..." Vegeta got up, walking into the bathroom to clean up. Goku laughed.~  
  
~sorry this chapter's shorter... i just thought it would be good to end there... special thanx to all who reviewed! (in order as seen) -Joyce Rhiannon- purplefirepheonixx- Camaro- MiraiGee-Chan- Red Kasei- Icy Flame- Eclipse75- Lady Kouga- kate- crazed fanatic anime fan- thanx to all... still sorry this one is shorter... i'm trying to take my time on this so i can catch all my mistakes... luv ya~ =^-^= Kat~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3 A little drive

don't own DBZ or anyother music, movies, or games i put in here- thanx  
  
Goku walked up to the door of Capsule Corp., Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa following swiftly behind him, Vegeta being in the lead of them. Goku had on a regular white t-shirt and loose blue jeans. Vegeta was wearing a navy blue muscle tank top and black jeans, also loose. Raditz and Nappa had on their traditional Saiyan armor. They refused to change. Goku pushed the doorbell, Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz looking confused and the tiniest bit curious. "Coming!" A high pitched voice yelled, footsteps being heard inside. The door opened, revealing Bulma's mother, Bunny. "Oh, hi Goku! I'm so glad you're here! The other kids were looking for you!" She said, latching on to his arm and bringing him inside. "Who are your handsome friends? Are they new here?"  
  
"Yeah..." Goku said, looking uncomfortable with her on his arm like that. But, he was used to it. "That's Vegeta," He pointed to Vegeta. "Raditz, and Nappa." He pointed to them as he said their names. "Who's all here anyway?" He asked, heading in the general direction of Bulma's room, the others following.   
  
"Well there's that cute guy Yamcha, Krillin, and ChiChi so far..." Bunny said, putting a finger on her chin as she said that.   
  
"Oh great... ChiChi's here..." Goku mumbled, reaching the stairs that lead to Bulma's room, the sound of some type of music coming out of it.   
  
"Well, I'll let you boys go on up." Bunny said, letting the death grip she had on Goku's arm go. "Come back down when you need something." She left. Goku let out a sigh, slightly relaxing. He walked up the stairs slowly, noticing the way Vegeta glared at Mrs. Briefs as she left. He sighed, reaching the door, opening it slowly, seeing ChiChi, Yamcha, Krillin and Bulma inside, talking. He opened it more, stepping inside.   
  
"Hey guys! What's up?" He asked casually. Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa followed behind as he walked into the room. Music was playing in the background, the sterio being on top of the entertainment center, there being a tv, playstation 2, vcr, and cds in it. That was at the far side of the room. On the right there was a very large, queen, maybe even king sized bed, it having different variaties of red and pink blankets and pillows on it, the carpet being a rose colored. The lights in it had a blueish glows to them, being covered with blue lamp shades. The walls were painted a mid bright blue, having a contrast with the furniture in it, which were mostly reds and pinks. Bulma and Yamcha had been sitting on the bed, Krillin on the floor, and ChiChi in a chair near by. They all turned to face Goku.   
  
"Goku? Man, what happened to you yesterday?" Krillin asked, taking a glance at Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa behind Goku.   
  
"Yeah... About that... Well... I kinda got caught up in some stuff and..." He got cut off.  
  
"Quit the excuses. You're taking too long." Vegeta snapped. "Actually, I had to tell your 'friend' Kakkarot, here, something rather important, and I think that you all should know. You know about Kakkarot's little tail problem, right?" Vegeta asked, actually grabbing Goku's tail, Goku going tense and standing completely still. "Or hasn't he told you yet? Well that doesn't matter... What I'm trying to tell you is, the reason Kakkarot's so 'different', is because he's actually," Vegeta let go of Goku's tail. "A Saiyan." Goku quickly grabbed his tail, rubbing the fur the right way and acting as if Vegeta had done a sin. The room was speechless, except for Goku.  
  
"You know that kinda hurt!" He growled childishly, still holding his tail. Vegeta just snorted, his lip twitching as if he was about to smirk.   
  
"Are you serious?" ChiChi asked, her mouth open. Goku finished 'fixing' his tail and wrapped it back around his waist.   
  
"Yep. Dead." Goku stated, not seeming to be affected that much. "But that's ok. At least I know I'm not completely alone..." He shrugged. Then, he cringed. "Bulma, could you please change the radio station..." Apparently, it was a country station. He couldn't stand country.  
  
"Uh... Yeah..." She said, still in a sort of shock. She used the remote to change it to a different station, at the moment, 'Senorita' by Justin Timberlake was on. It was just beginning.   
  
"Oh come on guys, lighten up! Its not like it's the end of the world or somethin'... Didn't you guys allready figure I was different?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, but not like this... And why'd you bring them along?" Yamcha asked, gesturing towards Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz. He looked back and shrugged.  
  
"Why not? They're new, they're apparently apart of my race, and one of them happens to be my brother. You know, might as well stick around with them. If you got a problem, leave." Goku said truthfully, kind of irritated at Yamcha for asking such a question.   
  
"I was just asking... Geez..." Yamcha said, rubbing the back of his head. Goku shrugged.   
  
Vegeta snorted. "You actually are 'friends' with these ningens? Pathetic..." He commmented.  
  
Goku sighed. "To you maybe..." He sat for a second, then got an idea. "Anyone up for a road trip?"   
  
"What?!" Bulma asked, finally getting into the convorsation.  
  
"I don't know... Something to do to get away from this stuff, ya know? I'll drive." Goku said, smirking at the last part.   
  
"Oh no you won't! You don't even have a liscence!" ChiChi yelled, recovering from shock.   
  
Goku smirked even more. "So?"   
  
Vegeta got into the black vehicle, called a 'Mustang'. He got in the 'passenger's seat', Goku in the 'drivers'. It was a 'convertable', whatever that meant, and the roof could fold down onto the back. Nappa and Raditz had decided to stay away from the machines, not trusting them. In the back Bulma was sitting on Yamcha's lap right behind Goku's seat, ChiChi in the middle, and Krillin behind Vegeta. "How did you talk us into this?" ChiChi moaned, head in her hands, as Goku started up the 'car'.   
  
"Dunno. But it worked." Goku said, smirking all the while. After starting it, he pressed his foot down onto the 'gas', causing it to move forward quickly. He 'peeled' out of the driveway, the 'car' skidding sideways as he turned right. He then sped off onto the street, passing up cars in front of him. The 'sterio' was turned up almost all the way, playing 'Times Like These' by the 'Foo Fighters', as it had said. It would've hurt his sensitive ears, if it hadn't been so... Pleasurable... That song quickly ended, it had been in the middle when the sterion was turned on. The next song started softly, then got harder. Goku somehow sped up, making Vegeta clutch onto the car door and seat.   
  
The ningens were screaming both in fear and fun, the males being in fun and the females being in fear. Soon, a black and white car with blue and red flashing lights was behind them, an annoying ass siren going off, now hurting Vegeta's ears. Goku looked back, saying 'Shit!', Vegeta being the only one who heard. He turned down the radio, the siren being even more piercing now. Manuvering through the traffic, Goku tried to lose the black and white car. Vegeta figured the black and white car meant something bad.   
  
"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked, not having to yell since the music was turned down.  
  
"Avoiding the police." Goku answered, moving around more cars, swerving to the side to avoid an oncoming car.   
  
"The what??" Vegeta asked, never hearing such a word as 'police'.   
  
"I'll explain later." Goku told him, suddenly turning to the left onto a different street.   
  
"Geez Goku, could you get anymore reckless?" ChiChi asked, scoldingly.  
  
"Wanna find out?" Goku asked, now turning sharply to the right, causing Krillin to lean almost on top of ChiChi, ChiChi leaning into Bulma and Yamcha. "Goku!" She yelled. Goku just laughed.   
  
"That was 'Somewhere I Belong' by Linkin Park, only here on 97.5 the wolf." The 'radio' anounced, after the song had finished. "Coming up is-" Goku turned it off, swervng to the left onto yet another road. Then he quickly turned into a random 'driveway', as they called them, and turned the cars off, telling everyone to duck. Everyone did so, somehow Goku ending up on top of Vegeta since there was no room to really duck in the front. They just froze, staring at eachother as the 'police' car passed, Vegeta being very uncomfortable with the close contact. It wasn't bad, it's just he never let anyone get 'that' close to him before. After it was gone out of sight, everyone rose up again, Goku more hurriedly then the others. Vegeta also sat up, somewhat akwardly.   
  
Goku started to laugh his head off. "That was great... I have to do that again sometime..." He said inbetween taking breaths.  
  
"No wonder you never got your liscence..." Yamcha muttered, rubbing his head, then sighing.   
  
"Goku... Move over... I'm driving..." Bulma said, still in shock from the drive, so much so that she was twitching.   
  
"But..." Goku protested.  
  
"MOVE!" She shouted, standing up inside the car, somehow finding room to do so.   
  
"Yes ma'am..." He obediently gets out of the drivers seat. Bulma crawls into it from the back seat, Goku now standing out of the car with no where to sit. "Uh... I think we might have a problem here..." Goku stated.   
  
"You can walk." She started up the car again.   
  
"What?!" Goku asked, surprised.  
  
"You heard me. Walk!" She backed out of the driveway.  
  
"Bulma! Wait!" Goku ran after them. "You can't be serious!! Where are you going?!"   
  
"Don't you think that's kind of harsh, Bul?" Chichi asked, watching Goku run after them.   
  
"Oh fine." She stomped on the brakes, making everyone whip forward. Then Goku actually ran past, screeching to a hault. He then jogged over to the side of the car.   
  
"So I can get in?" He asked in a childish tone, sounding cautious.  
  
"Yeah.. Just get in before I change my mind." She told him.  
  
"All right." He looked at the back seat. "... Problem."  
  
"What??" Bulma snapped.  
  
"There's no room..." Goku stated.  
  
"We can make room." ChiChi told him, sitting on Yamcha's lap, and having Krillin scoot over. Goku got in and shut the door, fastening his seat belt.   
  
"So, where are we off to?" He asked.  
  
"I dunno, but I hope it's somewhere to eat... 'Cause I'm hungry." Krillin said, smiling sheepishly as his stomach growled as if on cue.  
  
"Heh... Me too." Goku said, rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Some lunch sounds good.. How about it, Bul?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"Ok... I guess it's out to eat then." She squeeled down the road, leaving black tire marks on the road as she left.  
  
"And you complained about my driving..." Goku stated, looking back at the marks.  
  
"What did you say?" Bulma asked, her voice strained, but barely.  
  
"Nothing." Goku answered quickly, looking out at the houses whizzing by.  
  
"That's what I thought." She took a sharp turn, the tires sliding, another skid mark left.  
  
"So, where are we going to eat?" Yamcha asked. Bulma took another turn.  
  
"Somewhere good I hope..." Goku said, his voice almost child like.  
  
"Well, it is Vegeta's first time here, right?" Krillin stated.  
  
"Yes..." Vegeta confirmed.  
  
"So, what do ya say, Bulma? Show him the best place this planet's got to offer?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Sure.. But where would that be?"  
  
"There!" ChiChi yelled, pointing to a local resturaunt/dance bar. It had a unique name. 'Ultimatum Society'. Bulma screeched to a halt, the cars behind her sliding to the sides of her and rolling. She made a 'U' turn, and then turned right, right into the bar's parking lot. They got out, Bulma packing the car back into the capsule with a 'poof'.  
  
"What the hell kind of place is this?" Vegeta asked, looking at it in pure wonder, masked by confusion.  
  
"It's like a place you go to eat, and it has a bar and dance floor in it. A bar's somewhere you can get a drink if you want, like an alcoholic drink, I mean." Goku told Vegeta, looking from Vegeta to the resturaunt, and back at Vegeta again.  
  
"Oh..." He still sounded confused, but his face rid all traces of it.   
  
"Shall we?" Yamcha asked, coming up at the side of Bulma and grabbing her arm in a gentlemanly manner.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." Bulma said smiling, walking with him to the club. Vegeta snorted at the pair, thinking it was ridiculous. Goku watched them for a second, and started walking over to Vegeta, only to get snagged up by ChiChi grabbing his arm. He sighed.  
  
"I can't wait to get inside!" She said, dragging him along glumly. He looked back, catching a glimpse of Vegeta. He didn't look to happy, but he followed. Sighing yet again, Goku let himself be dragged along. Krillin also followed, a little ahead of Vegeta though.   
  
Bulma and Yamcha already had a table for 6, and they were being seated. They were sitting near a little stage where local bands would play occasionally. They sat, on one side being Yamch, Bulma, and Krillin, the other being ChiChi, Goku, and Vegeta. The waiter gave them all menus, and they looked through, pretty much without saying anything. Goku set down the menu first, saying "I'm done."  
  
"Let me guess, one of everything, right?" Krillin asked, almost positive.  
  
"Yep. Never fails." Goku said smirking.  
  
"I wish it was that easy for me..." ChiChi said, not seeing anything good to her yet. "I'm so picky when it comes to food."  
  
"Hn..." Vegeta set the menu down. "How the hell am I supposed to know what all of this is?" He asked no one in particular.  
  
"Just order everything, you'll find something you like, I'm sure." Goku told him, his cheery smile as big as ever.  
  
"Maybe." He shut the menu, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine."   
  
"Sheesh, what's up your..." He got cut off by a glare from Goku. "Nevermind."  
  
"Hey Goku, maybe after we eat you could go up and sing a number for us." Bulma suggested.  
  
"Maybe... I guess." Goku shrugged.  
  
"You could sing a song for me!" ChiChi said, stars in her eyes.  
  
"Uh... Sure..." Goku said, not wanting to.  
  
"When does the food get here?" Vegeta asked, aggrivated.  
  
"You have to order first.. Then wait a while, and get your food." Krillin explained.  
  
"You have to wait? Damn..." Vegeta muttered under his breath. "How the hell do they get so much service when you have to wait?"   
  
"Um... It's how it goes around here, I guess." Goku said sheepishly.  
  
"Not any more." Vegeta had a certain glint in his eye. He stood up, looking around.  
  
"Um... What are you doing?" Krillin asked, gulping. Vegeta didn't answer. He just walked back to where he saw waiters and cooks going in and out of, the kitchen, and started yelling.   
  
"Hey! You!" He spat to a cook. "I want one of everything at my table by the time I get there or there's going to be hell to pay!!" He left then, everyone watching him go back to his table as the waiters started bringing plates of food over to him, having to grab an extra table to store some plates on. He had the smuggest smirk on his face.   
  
"How'd you..." Goku trailed off, practically drooling at the look and smell of everything Vegeta had gotten. Vegeta's smirk widened, if possible.  
  
"I have a way with people.."  
  
woo.. damn.. it's been a while, and i know i haven't been really updating or anything.. sorry.. i've been caught up in shit this year, as i've stated before numerous times, and it's been crazy.. i know i shouldn't have excuses but.. that's all i can say! : [ i hope you guys still enjoy it.. i've been working on it from time to time.. and if not then tell me why and i'll try to fix it up.. criticism is always appreciated! : ] thankz!   
  
Kat the Dragonqueen- 


End file.
